Don't Go
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Summery: this is what I think would have happened, if Raoul had stabbed Erik, instead of listening to Christine. This is based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's new movie.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: this is what I think would have happened, if Raoul had stabbed Erik, instead of listening to Christine. This is based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's new movie.

Christine watched as Raoul's sword stabbed Erik in the chest; the phantom gasped and lay limp on the snowy ground when Raoul pulled his sword out.

"No!" She screamed, pushing Raoul out of the way; she kneeled down and took Erik's hand. It was already cold and his face was growing pale; he searched her face for comfort.

"Christine, I'm col-cold." He stuttered, his lips quivering and turning blue.

"Shh, my sweet angel. It's alright." She whispered, stroking his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry, Christine." He cried, tears streaming down his face. "It's alright, my angel." She replied, tears also streaming down her face.

"It's Erik." He said, taking a deep breath; she smiled and rubbed his hand against her cheek.

"It fits you." She replied, kissing the back of his hand; he coughed and spat up blood.

"I'm tired." He explained, his breathing growing heavy and shallow.

"No, Erik. I can't lose you, I've already lost my father, don't make me lose my angel." She sobbed, starting to cry again.

"Christine, come on. We have to go." Raoul said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, he's been alone all his life, I'm not going to let him die alone." She snapped, not looking at him. He stared at her; how could she still care for the monster. He deserved to die; yet she was still calling him angel.

"Christine, if we get him back to the opera house, we might be able to save him." He suggested, kneeling down beside her. He looked into Erik's eyes; they were hazy, but he could clearly see the emotional pain and physical pain.

"I'll go get the carriage." He said, hurrying off out of the graveyard. "Stay with me, Erik," Christine said, caressing his cheek, "You are going to be fine." He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"Come on, help me get him into the carriage." Raoul said, helping Christine stand Erik up; the phantom leaned on their shoulders and shuffled his feet toward the graveyard exit.

Christine got in first, then Raoul helped Erik up; Christine laid his head in her lap. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Sing." He whispered, so soft, she could barely hear him.

"Sing what?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Anything." He answered, turning his head to the side, so she could only see the concealed side of his face. She thought before starting to sing "Music of the night." Raoul looked back at them as he took urged the horses into a light gallop; he saw tears streaming down Christine's face.

"He is going to fine, Christine." He said, turning back around. She stopped singing and looked at him.

"I told you to leave him." She snapped, glaring at him.

"I didn't want to give him a chance to keep haunting us." He relied, not looking at her. Erik gasped and clenched Christine's dress.

"It's alright, Erik." She calmed, stroking his hair out of his face.

"I won't make it, Christine." He moaned, looking up at her. She removed his mask; he flinched as she gently traced the marred and deformed skin.

"Hold on just a little longer." she cried, taking his hand and rubbing it. "I deserve to die alone." He explained, his voice weak and shaky. "No, you don't, my sweet confused angel." She replied, caressing his cheek.

"I love you, my angel." He muttered, before closing his eyes.

"Erik, no! Don't leave me." She shouted, shaking him.

"Hold on, Erik. We're almost there," Raoul shouted, not looking at them, "Keep him awake, Christine." She nodded and started shaking him again.

"Come on, Erik. Wake up, please. Open your eyes." She said. Finally he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Just another block." Raoul informed, slowing the horses down a bite; the mangers were outside when they pulled up.

"We need a doctor, now!" Raoul shouted, bring the horses to a halt. He jumped down and helped Christine get Erik on to the ground; he wrapped Erik's cloak up and propped his head up. His lips were blue and his whole body was shaking. The mangers ran over to have a look at them.

"Don't just stand there, go get the doctor." Raoul snapped at them, turning to look at them both. They looked at each other, before making their way to the opera house.

"Raoul, he won't wake up." Christine shouted. He looked down at them. The Phantom's eyes were closed and his lips were blue. She hadn't been able to stop the bleeding. He would die of blood loss, if the doctor didn't arrive soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I had to change afew things in this chapter because a few things have been brought to my attention. So here is the new more, not much change, but anyway. Thank you, Llarian for the advice._**

He seemed so weak and fragile, she was afraid to touch him. His hands laid limp by his side as he slept. She took his right hand and held it; he didn't stirr or move at all. She didn't look up when Raoul walked in to the room, followed the mangers. The doctor had just left. He had helped Erik the best he could, but it might have not been enough to save the Phantom's life. His chest was bandaged from the waist up, to under his arms to constrict his breathing, so not reopen the wound. He was a sickly pale.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" she muttered, not turning to look at them. Raoul looked back at the other twwo men, who shrugged their shoulders.

"The doctor did the best he could, Christine. Now, we just have to wait and see." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away sharply and glared up at him.

"Don't touch me, Raoul. It would not be wise." she informed coldly. He backed away slowly. She seemed to withdraw into her self; all she seemed to worry and care about was that creature, that laid limply on the bed.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hari back off of his feverish forehead. They hadn't removed his mask; becasue of her. She wouldn't let them. She leaned back in her chair, still holding his hand and caressing it gently. Raoul and the mangers watched this from afar.

"The question is, what do we do if he does wake up?" Andre muttered, crossing his arms in frotn of his chest.

"He'll be arrested, just like every other murderer. He wants to be treated like a man, then he'll be punished like it." Frimin replied, looking back at his buisness partner. Raoul was quiet the whole time. How would Christine act if the Phantom did awake, and how would she cope when he was arrested?

They left, leaving Christine and her mentor alone. What they didn't know was Chrstine had heard them and their whole convertion. She wouldn't let them take him. She knew he wouldn't be able to survive being put back in a cage. Madam Giry had told her the story of his horrible childhood as she waited for the doctor to finish.

"Everything will be alright, Erik." she whispered in his ear, stroking back his hair. He coughed softly, startling her. She placed her hadn on his forehead; he was hot to the touch.She took a glass of water off the table and placed it to his lips; he drunk some of it before coughing again. He didn't wake or make anyother noises or movement. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she sat back.

* * *

He didn't wake that day, or the next day, or the next. He didn't wake or stir for a whole week.The doctor came almost everyday to check on him and She had almost lost complete faith on the seventh day. When he finally stirred. She had fallen asleep, as usual, by his bedside. Raoul and the rest of the people who cared for her had started worrying about her. She never left the room and even when food was brought to her, she didn't eat it.

"Christine?" she woke to her name being called. She rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head off the bed. It took her minute to realize it was Erik who had called her. His eyes were opened and he was staring at her intently.

"You're awake. Oh, thank God. Erik, you're awake." she cried, hugging him around the neck gently. He winced at the sudden pain shooting through his chest.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized, hearing him gasp.

"It's alright, My dear Angel." he replied, smiling weakly at her. She smiled back and held his hand.

"Is there anything I could get you?" she asked, unsure what to do next. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't because of the bandages.

"Water, please." he asnwered, letting go of the bedsheets.

"Where am I?" he asked a few minutes of complete silence. He looked around the room, realizing it wasn't his home underground.

"You're in one of the rooms of the Opera house." she replied. He laid his head back against the pillows and smiled again. He still seemed tired and weak.

"You need to rest, Erik. Go back to sleep." she said, caressing his revealed cheek. His yellow eyes searched her face before slowly closing. His breathing deepened and become steady. The door opened and Raoul took a step in.

"Has he woken up yet?" he asked, staying by the door.

She turned and looked at him.

"No."


End file.
